Hard Times At Shield High
by N-EasternSkies
Summary: AU! No-one said high school was going to be easy. But living in a town full of homophobes, just makes it ten times harder. Stony. Smut. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my lovies~

This is just a quick little one-shot but I might expand it out if asked

Warnings: Slight violence and sex

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Enjoy!

-Enter_Random_Line_Here-

Tony gasped as his body was thrown against the wall. A sharp pain swallowed his being as his attacker's fist repeatedly pelting him. The taste and smell of something metallic filled the air. Rough teeth scraped down the tender skin of his neck, Toni yelped. "Ya like that fag?" his attacker spit out.

The brunette looked up at the man before spitting at him. The man snapped his hand back before laying a punch across Tony's face. A loud snap resounded through the alley. Blood poured down from the brunettes face. The boy whimpered and clutched at his nose.

The man smirked as his withered and shook with pain. "Next time, you and your faggy boyfriend decide to show up in my store, I'll kill ya both." Tony only nodded, the man then turned and left the 17 year old alone. The brunette closed his eyes and after a while, he took a deep breath before pushing his bruised and battered body off the ground.

Tony slowly began to walk home, pain marring his body with every step. Head down, blocked his face from the view of other people. When he finally reached his house, he looked at his father's car sitting in the driveway. He cursed himself and opened the door slowly. He looked around the foyer; the room was silent and dark. He sighed in relief but quietly as he could ran to his room. He shut the door and let his back hit the hard surface.

He stared around the dark room, and began to crawl until he reached the conjoined bathroom. He reached open to the knob and pulled the door open. He pulled his body up and inched his way over to sink. He let out a sob as he looked at his bloodied face in the mirror.

A hand stumbled around on the wall on a switch. After flicking the device up, light poured into the decently sized room. Tony placed two of his fingers along the bridge on his nose. The flesh was swelling; he slid the fingers down until they reached the broken part. He took a deep breath before quickly snapping his nose back into its rightful place. More sobs racked his body as a sharp pain coursed through his face.

Falling down on his knees, Tony clutched at the tiles. Harsh sobs shook his body as the boy tried to crawl his way over the shower. The brunette fumbling around with the shower knob, before turning it so the water pelted against the tiles. He inched his body into the small area and sat down on the ground.

Water hit his body, soaking into his clothes as he hadn't taken them off. Water tinted pink swirled down the drain as the dried blood washed off his body. Tears trekked down his face as he sat there sobbing. Time seemed to come slow and snail like.

A sharp knock the door, snapped Tony out of his reverie. He looked at the door before going to stare at the ground again. The knock came again and Tony continued to ignore it. It came a third time, a forth and a fifth. Tony's eye began to twitch as the knocks went on.

He finally strode over to the door, ready to scream at his father to leave him alone only to come in contact with his larger boyfriends chest. Tony looked up at the blonde boy, tears forming back into his eyes. Steve looked at his boyfriend with a stunned expression. The taller of the two quickly wrapped the brunette into his arms and held the boy close as he sobbed.

The blonde slowly pulled the drenched boy onto the bed and forced him to sit down. He walked into the bathroom and grabbed a towel. Steve slowly began peeling the wet shirt of Tony. A look of shock and disquiet filled the blonde's features as he stared at the already yellowing bruises that covered his beloved's body.

The brunette let out a soft sob and let his head fall down, too ashamed to look the taller boy in front of him in the eye. Steve cradled Tony's face in his hands and pulled the brunette's face up look at him. Thumbs pushed away cascading tear and warms lips touched cold ones.

Steve slowly moved his hands down until they rested on Tony's hips and pulled the jeans down and threw them on the floor. He dipped his fingers into the waistband of the brunette's boxers. Steve slowly pulled them down and left his boyfriend in the nude while he searched through the boy's dressers to find him some dry clothes. He placed the clothing on the bed and began drying the boy off. He peppered kisses all the boy's face and frowned at Tony had yet to stop sobbing. He slowly dressed Tony and then pulled the boy tightly into his arms and lay down onto the bed.

Tony clutched at the back of Steve's shirt and pressed himself against the strong chest. Steve slowly ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair and whispered softly in his ear. They lay like that until Tony's breathing slowly evened out. Steve sighed and slowly began drifting off into sleep.

When Tony woke up, his face was pressed into a strong wall of a chest. He tried to wriggle his way out of Steve's grasp but the blonde's grasp on him only tighten. Tony sighed, giving up, and buried his face into Steve's shoulder. He slowly began pressing kisses against his boyfriend's collarbone.

Steve stirred and let his eyes flutter open. He smiled down at Tony and sat up; bringing Tony along with him till the brunette was in his lap. Steve pressed his lips firmly against Tony's. Tony kissed him back and grasped the back of Steve's head to pull him closer. The blonde's tongue flicked at Tony's bottom lip making the brunette gasp softly.

Steve slid his tongue into the hot cavern. Tony moaned around the kiss and ground his hips down against Steve's growing erection. Tony slid his hands down the muscular chest of his boyfriend until his hands began to fiddle with the button of the blonde's jeans. Tony slid his hand into the jeans and grasped his boyfriend's half-hard member. Steve let out a sharp gasp and pulled away from Tony's mouth before traveling wet kisses down the boy's neck. He sucked hard on the skin, dragging teeth and tongue along the collarbone.

Tony squeezed the blonde's member, rubbing a thumb on the tip collecting beads of pre-come. The brunette lifted the finger to his mouth before licking at the salty substance. Tony pushed the taller boy away before crawling off his lap and tugging the jeans off of him. The brunette smirked at the lack of boxers on his boyfriends frame.

Tony pressed small kisses against the inside of Steve's thighs then slowly licked underneath the length of side before sliding his tongue up to the tip. He softly sucks on tip; flicking his tongue at it constantly before taking it his mouth, swallowing it down to the base. Steve moaned and held onto Tony's hair, gripping it. Tony slowly began bobbing his head up and down. He pressed Steve further down his throat and softly fondled the blondes balls, clutching them in his hand as he felt Steve's grip on his hair tighten.

Steve threw his hand back, thwacking it against the beds headboard as he screamed Tony's name in release. Tony held the now soft member in his mouth, milking out all of the release he could get. He swallowed the blondes sweet cum before removing his mouth. He pressed light kisses to Steve's lips before sucking softly on the tender skin of the blonde's neck.

Steve smiled softly at his boyfriend, "You know we are going to have talk about yesterday." He moaned out as Tony nipped at the sensitive skin "Not right now," Tony said before sliding off Steve's shirt. Steve gasped as the brunette licked down the chest and sucked on the dusky nipple softly. Steve grasped Tony's shoulder before shoving the boy down on the bed, yanking at the boy's shirt and tearing it off of him. He pressed open mouthed kisses along the boy's tan chest and sucked the pink bud in his mouth, biting softly onto it as he tweaked the other between two fingers, pulling it till it swelled. Tony whimpered and jutting his hips up into Steve's bare ones.

Steve moved his kisses downward until his reached the tight shorts that encased the boy's hard member. He jerked them down and freed Tony's erection from its prison. He grasped it and gave it a quick jerk before licking the sweat off of Tony's leg before dragging his tongue onto the brunettes trembling thighs.

Steve lifted Tony's legs 'till the rested on his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to the inner thigh. Tony felt a smirk against his leg before small puffs of air. Steve pressed his tongue against the crack of Tony's ass before dragging it down until he reached the puckering entrance. Tony jerked his hips as Steve dipped his tongue into the hole. Steve pressed his tongue deeper before dragging blunt fingernails next to the entrance and slowly began pressing the fingers into the tight hole. Tony gasped as he felt the fingers sink into his body.

He gripped down at Steve's head and pressed him closer. Steve added second finger and began scissoring the tight hole. He slipped his tongue out of the withering hole and slammed his mouth onto Tony's before quickly added a third finger. Tony whimpered in pain and kissed Steve back with vigor; Steve flicked his tongue at Tony's.

The blonde curled his fingers slightly, pumping them in and out the brunette. He pressed his fingers into the tiny bundle of nerves that made Tony throw his head back in pleasure. "Oh god, Steve," Tony moaned, panting heavily as the blonde continued fingering him. "Uh ah, just fuck me please. Fuck me Steve!"

The blonde removed his fingers from the brunette slowly, dragging his fingernails against Tony's inner walls. He pressed small kisses over Tony's face before aligning himself with Tony's entrance. He pushed his member into the brunette slowly before snapping his hips. Tony gasped at the harsh intrusive. Steve gripped the smaller boy's hips tightly, snapping his hips forward with every thrust. Tony cried out in pleasure with every thrust.

He pulled Steve's head down until their mouths clutched together with a clash of teeth and tongue. Steve began angling himself until he struck Tony's prostate with every thrust. Tony panted and moaned withering under his taller boyfriend. "Harder," Tony mumbled against Steve's lips. Steve slowly began snapping hips forward harder and faster until he felt Tony's tight channel contracting his member. Tony's cries began getting louder. "Oh god," Tony cried, clutching at the sheets around him before coming with a strangled cry.

Steve kept thrusting until he reached his climax. The blonde's body went lax and dropped onto of the brunette. The smaller boy gave a strangled smile, and kissed Steve lightly. Panting softly, Steve kissed him back slightly.

Tony wriggled underneath Steve and slowly pressed his body up. Steve rolled off of the smaller body and watching as Tony stood up. Muscles in his backside flexing slightly, Steve smirked before reaching a hand over to smack the brunette's ass. Tony jumped up and shot a look at his boyfriend. "So I'm going to take a shower now…" Tony mumbled, "Wanna join me?" he smirked over his shoulder. Steve smiled and jumped after his boyfriend's retreating backside.

-Enter_Random_Line_Here-

Reviews are welcome 3


	2. Chapter 2

Hello lovies~

Disclaimer: I don't own this

I felt continuing this :)

No real warnings for this chapter...but gosh lol I'm not really why its short but anyway

Enjoy

+Enter_Random_Line_Here-

After a long and relaxing shower, the boys made their way downstairs. Tony flopped down on the couch, while Steve gently moved the smaller's head into his lap. He stroked his fingers through the brunette's hair. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" Steve asked. Tony only mumbled in response, the blonde raised an eyebrow. "Seriously Tony?" Steve said exasperated.

"I…" Tony started. He shook his head and looked up at Steve. A small frown was adorned on the blonde's face. Tony swallowed before sitting up to face his boyfriend. "After you left the store, the owner told me he needed to give me something for my father" Tony gulped, "then he took me into the alley and starting kicking me, and he punched me, breaking my nose" he whimpered out.

Steve looked at him in shock, and pulled the other closer. "It'll be okay" the blonde said rubbing the brunette's backs. Tony simply nodded and tried burying himself into Steve's chest. Steve held him till Tony pulled away. "Are you okay?" the blonde asked.

Tony nodded and kissed Steve softly. "I'll be fine now" the brunette stated. The blonde smiled and kissed Tony, pushing his tongue into the others mouth. Tony moaned around the kiss, tongue colliding with tongue. Soon the boys found themselves lost into each other's company.

Neither noticed the looming figure in the doorway until it spoke. "What the FUCK!?" it yelled. Tony ripped away from Steve and looked at the figure.

"Dad…"

-Enter_Random_Line_Here-

Reviews are gladly accepted...keeps my brain moving and encouraged :)


	3. Chapter 3

AUGH im so late...this as been sitting in my Notebook for 5 days and I finally typed it up. I'm so slow...im sorry :( there are no really warnings in this chapter. Just fighting and disputes.

A thanks to my beta Kaeria247

Disclaimer: Dont know anything

Enjoy!

-Enter_Random_Line_Here-

"Dad…" Tony started. "Oh god" he quickly shoved himself away from Steve. The older of the Starks stared at his son with horror and disgust. Tony stood up and slowly looked into his fathers eyes.

"What the fuck is going on" Howard growled out. Tony gulped at the harsh tone in the man's voice. Before the brunette could speak, a rough hand took hold of his chin. Brown bore into brown.

"Did blondie do this to you?" his father asked, examining the bruises the younger had received the previous day. Tony quickly shook his head and stuttered. "No…God no" he cried out. Steve shifted in his seat slightly, he stood up to face father and son,

"I love him. Dad please, Steve never hit me" Tony begged. "It was just some guys at school" he lied. Howard narrowed his eyes, and sighed.

"Fine, fine" he shook his head and looked towards the two boys. "I can't say I support this" the man said, "…but since your my son, I'll tolerate it" he finished. Tony's eyes lit up and threw his arms around his father. Howard tensed and lightly patted his sons back weakly before pulling away. "Just don't do any of that gay shit in front me or in public" Howard started, before starting out of the room. "I'm going away for a week or two, just don't get killed" he said. Tony frowned slightly at his father's words and tuned to look at Steve. The blonde hadn't moved from where he was standing. Tony walked over to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"So wanna stay with me for a while?" Tony leered at him. The blonde shook his head, laughing and looked at Tony.

"I'll think about it" he said smiling weakly, but without Tony realizing the true meaning. Tony smiled at his boyfriend before walking off chattering about all the things they would do.

Steve looked at his phone one more time before sighing. How the hell was he going to tell Tony… Steve cringed in his mind 'How the fuck do you tell that one person one love you have to leave. Moving sucks.'

-Enter_Random_Line_Here-

RnR lovies :)

Also follow me on Tumblr for live Updates for this, you can find me at Altairthecat


	4. Chapter 4

Ello Lovies :)

There are no real warnings expect a little bit of Angst. A thanks to my beta Kaeria247. For a disclaimer see the first three chapters. i'll get out chapter five eventually... I write this down in my notebook before I type them and I lost the page I was writing on...well anyway for live updatres of this story you can follow me on Tumblr at Atlairthecat. Ill post things of when im writing, betaing, and when it will most likely be up :)

Enjoy~

-Enter_Random_Line_Here-

As Steve watched the two Stark's banter back and forth, he felt a low vibration against his thigh. Reaching into his pocket, he fished out his phone. He stared at the screen as it alarmed him of an incoming text message. It was a message from his father. A frown instantly converted his features as he read it. Tony bounded over to him asking him if he wanted to stay with him for two weeks while Howard was away. Steve laughed and shook his head at the enthusiasm that filled his boyfriend. "I'll think about it" he replied trying to appear happy. Tony gave him that priceless smile that he loved before skipping off chattering on helplessly. The blonde's thoughts were plagued about having to explain this to Tony.

-Later-

Tony noticed the distress that covered all Steve's features. He frowned at the thought of whatever was worrying the blonde. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind to ask him later. He looked at his boyfriend who was scribbling furiously away at his chemistry work. He snorted softly and went back to his physics work. The brunette was the only student in his grade level taking senior classes. It wasn't his fault he was some type of genius or something. The other kids used to pick on him about it but then he started being friends with Steve.

He smiled fondly at the memory of their first kiss. He had gotten in a fight with his dad and the blonde held him close and pressed a kiss to his lips quickly. That was six months ago. Tony smiled at the thought that they were still going strong.

He looked back at the blonde, whose face was now creased with thought. Tony scrambled onto the bed and into Steve's lap. He held the blonde's face in his hands. "What's wrong?" he asked. Steve looked up at his eye with utter sadness in his own.

"I need to tell you something" The blonde said. Tony frowned, "What?" he asked.

"I…" Steve started, he sighed and took a deep breathe. "I'm moving tomorrow" Tony looked startled and blabbered out a "Where?"

"New York"

-Enter_Random_Line_Here-

RnR lovies :)


End file.
